


Hungover with a side of Lecturing

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Forced Lectures, Hangover, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), chapter 2, implied bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Manuela tries her best to keep it together. Life has other plans.





	Hungover with a side of Lecturing

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Manuela stared into the mirror.

That screwdriver the bartender had served her was not only awfully mixed, but was highly unlikely to be a screwdriver in the first place. Probably something lighter for the time that it probably was when she was served.

At least she looked kind of cute after a couple of drinks. Normally, uniforms weren't her cup of tea. But there was something about the way those curves hung on so nicely. Even when closing time did inevitably come around, she was nice enough to call a cab for her and wait till they arrived. 

Yet, she shook her head. What the hell was she thinking? She was straight. Okay, maybe she had brought home a woman by accident and/or had been set up with the masculine woman that her girl friends would try to get her to try. Sure some of her students had come out. But she was in her mid thirties. There had to be some guy who had a taste for someone like her. Yet as her gaze fell upon her vanity, the songstress did a double take.

_ If you need a pick me up, I'm always there for you. -Cherry _

Part of Manuela wanted to toss the note out and pay it no mind. But when her hand reached out for the note, apprehension formed within her mind. She couldn't bring herself to get rid of it.

So Manuela did the natural thing - slip this random shard of paper into her vanity's mirror. The hangover still hung tightly in her head, but there was something she needed to do before getting to today's lecture. 

"I'm coming baby." she whispered, digging her map out and pointing towards the second floor apartments. While it took some finagling, the drone did eventually grab hold. The drones are quite impressive technology - a far cry from the usual forms of transportation that Mittlefank would employ. Not that this was a bad thing. Kind of expected with the size of the academy in the first place.

Nonetheless, she did her best to sneak her way over to her destination. Twisting the knob, she headed though.

Inside, the apartment had been decked out like some princess’s wonderland. Dolls decked out in dresses with the frilliest, poofiest dresses have been scattered about mixed with baby dolls and other girly toys.

“Lysithea darling, Mommy is here!” she announced, the pitter-patter of little steps echoing out from the bedroom and into the living room. The girl standing before was dressed in an oversized onesie, the sort usually reserved for young children. A doll is cradled in her arms, not quite the one she wanted, but that’s a problem to be solved some other time. Especially with the pacifier she was sucking on for the moment. “How are you feeling?”

Lysithea looked to her ‘mommy’. A sigh followed as the pacifier came out. Looks to be hanging from a string of some kind. Mittens are a nice touch.

“I slept alright, mommy.” Lysithea cooed and got a deep breath right after. “You’re just checking in on me. Aren’t you?”

Manuela looked away.

Lysithea had been the one to suggest this unorthodox treatment. Mental, over physical. Therapy of some kind she had said it would be. Something about her just being lucky to even be moving about. Let alone in five to six years. Though, her medical experience couldn’t quite corroborate such information. Which made it all the more worrying to an extent. But she trusted her pupil at the moment. That was what trust was made from, after all.

“Lecture today. Something about Byleth.”

Lysithea’s face went red, doll falling to the ground. What appears to be dark spikes begins charging up. So carefully, Manuela grabbed hold of the dark mage’s hand. She hated doing this to her of all people. Anyone else, she found fair game. Hangover or not. Yet, part of her pitied this strange girl. Sometimes, she saw a younger version of herself within.

“Now, now, Byleth wasn’t even there.” the songstress explained, the dark spikes disappearing for the moment. “Even if she was, I doubt it would be her idea in the first place.”

Her pupil looked away, a baby bottle getting handed off from the counter and into their hands.

“Just come back right after.” she muttered, getting a nod from Manuela as she headed for the door.

The lecture was just that. A lecture.

Byelth was seated up front, Dorothea right beside her. Claude is there as well. Which means it takes every ounce of focus in Manuela to hold herself together.

“Ugh…” she thought, pointing stick at the ready. “Welcome to this mandatory lecture. I’m not entirely sure why we need to do such a thing, but here we are.”

Claude let out a chuckle.

“Can we leave then?” the golden deer house leader remarked, getting a look from Byleth in return. Even more so when Manuela walked over and slapped her stick against the desk in what was still pretty much an open area. Permits still hadn’t come in for rebuilding the classrooms, which made this all the more difficult.

“You have another half hour.” Manuela barked, realizing that meant she too had to deal with this mess for another thirty minutes. Which is less than ideal. Sure, playing with Lysithea was a reward in itself. But still.

“Hey!”

Of course, Claude had to throw an eraser Byleth’s way. Which in turn, got a fireball from Dorothea. I think you can see where this is going.

“Enough!”

Slamming her stick into her table, all eyes return to her.

“I expect you all to be on your best behavior. No matter what has happened in the past.” she barked, nods being all she gets at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick turnaround for this one with a bit of a different spin this time around. 
> 
> While not said, Byleth is still in the process of getting her apartment back together.
> 
> Next time, the mock battle. Then the real thing.


End file.
